How Hard Can Parenting Be?
by Dextolan
Summary: Dave and Emily have an affair. They destroy their relationships and create a big problem: a pregnancy. They make the long hard decision to keep the baby until it is born then put it up for adoption. The two manage to rekindle their relationship with each other until their child’s adoptive parents are killed in a car accident. They decide to give parenting a go. How hard could it be
1. How It All Began

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters) **

**This is the story you guys voted for. I've been busy working on it and I'd appreciate seeing what you think of it, so please review.**

**This chapter is just to set up the plot, it will get better... I hope.**

**Also, some of the characters are a little ooc, I apologise for that.**

**Contains some swearing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dave."

"Emily."

The two seasoned agents stared at each other for a long moment. Both pairs of brown eyes sinking into each other.

This was it. Their last 'meeting.'

Their 'meetings' had been going on for several months. Emily remembered the first one, a case in Maine: a successful case in Maine that led on to drinks, too many of them, and a claustrophobic and rather energetic (as David Rossi would agree) experience under the bedsheets.

An agreement was made, a united thought of it being a 'huge mistake,' and on went their lives.

Emily went back to her on-again-off-again boyfriend Clarke who always seemed to be waiting on her doorstep like an unwanted gift from a cat. Or when Sergio started wheezing in the kitchen, dispelling a ball of hair, lavered in salvia, in Emily's path. Not the nicest description of one's boyfriend, but Emily gave her best fake smile.

She tried her best to shoo him away like any other stray but he smiled sweetly and produced a bunch of white lilies and Emily found herself playing the big spoon to his nearly naked body.

Dave had an even worse situation on his hands. Krystall was in bed thankfully, but she'd made dinner. A plate waited for him in the oven. He crawled guiltily beneath the covers with his fiancé and pressed a soft kiss against her uncovered shoulder.

Both Dave and Emily lay awake with their partners, trying to think of them instead of each other and promising it wouldn't happen again.

Then there was the High Town Strangler case. By the end of which, Emily and Dave found themselves strangled in the covers of their hotel bed again.

Emily, out of guilt, stayed with Clarke taking their third attempt at a relationship to the four-month mark, three months of which were dishonest on Emily's part. Dave avoided the looming prospect of marriage and cringed at each new piece of the marriage puzzle that Krystall wedged together. He felt like she was cutting the puzzle pieces of his life to painfully fit with hers.

They stayed out of loyalty but they wandered out of boredom, (or passion as Dave liked to think of it) and soon enough they were in each other's arms.

In the midst of a heated exchange, Emily made a suggestion. They had a hotel room for the night, something they did more frequently, with the excuse of overtime.

Emily brushed her hair back and kissed Dave. She broke from the passion for a moment and whispered, "why can't 'we' be a thing?"

Dave stopped moving and gazed into her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him again, pulling him from his stun.

"Because... Krystall... a-and Clarke."

"I don't love him," Emily snapped. She kissed Dave's neck as he stared at the ceiling.

"Y-you love me?" he murmured. Emily ground her teeth on his bare skin.

"Maybe..."

"We can't-"

"Why not!?"

Emily pulled away suddenly and the heat and pleasure in the room became cold and awkward.

"You know why not. I'm getting married, Emily. You and Clarke... you could be something."

"And what would they think about this? About us? Do you want to keep me a dirty secret from your wife?" snarked Emily. Dave looked back at her for a moment, his body sweaty and chilled as he thought of what Krystall's reaction would be. Emily grunted, threw herself off of Dave and pulled the covers over herself. They lay side by side, Dave regaining his breath and Emily simmering in anger.

Finally, Dave swallowed thickly.

"You're right," he said. His tongue felt thick as it wet his lips. He could feel Emily shifting on her side of the bed but he didn't move. "We have to tell them."

Emily turned her head toward him hopefully but he was still watching the ceiling.

"And?"

"And... we need to end this. Hopefully, our partners will stay."

* * *

Obviously, it didn't end for another two 'meetings.' The last one Dave made count, taking Emily to a quiet little restaurant and buying out the honeymoon suite, telling Krystall that Emily was struggling with PTSD and she wanted someone to stay up to watch out for her. Not their best lie but Dave would by bluffing if he said he didn't enjoy the night.

Drink was involved and they both had to scrub their mouths out to eradicate all smell of it and each other.

* * *

Emily kept her word. Clarke was lounging on her couch when she got back. She sat down with him, sweetening him up with a Twinkie before letting out her secret.

It was painful to watch his beaming, Twinkie-inspired face fall so suddenly.

He then cried.

Emily felt guilty as hell as he snatched up all his things around the house with tears in his eyes before telling her to have a nice life and leaving.

Emily chewed her nails until she was biting skin. She hadn't known what outcome she wanted but... she was going to miss Clarke. The cat's dead plaything, and the one thing keeping her in line with reality. And she sat there for a good ten minutes over-thinking the whole prospect of her and David Rossi- her _colleague_.

The man was so complicated that she wondered if having Clarke's two-characteristic personality was so bad.

She soon decided against that thought when she found his dirty socks under her pillow.

So Emily was relieved for the first time in three months. There was nothing holding her back.

* * *

The day after she had the conversation with Clarke, she went to work with a smile on her face.

She sat down and waited for Dave to arrive. Her eyes must have been twinkling because Morgan had given her a strange look. She saved her most brilliant smile for Dave, who showed up just a little after her... with Krystall on his arm.

He'd smiled sheepishly at Emily who had lost her smile.

Their wedding had been moved to ten weeks away instead of eighteen and they'd come to announce it.

Emily congratulated them with the same one thought cemented in her head.

_Fuck you._

She glared at Dave and excused herself for the restroom.

The team congratulated the couple on their now more imminent wedding and Morgan pulled Dave and Aaron into a conversation about a bachelor party.

All the while, Emily angry slammed the stalls, tearing toilet paper from the dispenser and shoving it in her mouth so she could scream. Not her brightest idea, since the toilet paper stuck to every moist crevice of her mouth. Once sated of her immediate rage, Emily washed her mouth out, adjusted her hair, set her smile in place, and joined the team in the conference room.

She took her seat as the others talked. She soon found herself grinning evilly at Krystall as she chatted to JJ. She _could_ tell her. Fuck up their plans, rip apart Dave's life just as she had been prepared to do for him.

But Emily kept her mouth shut. And she spoke not a word to Dave for several days until a case pulled her lips apart.

As if her mood could not get any better, Emily started getting sick. It was the third morning she was waking up to a surge of nausea and she was on her knees before the toilet.

She had a thought then. Not a pleasant one. Realistic? _Perhaps_. Necessary? _Certainly not._

She couldn't get the thought out of her head until she was finally sat with a pregnancy test on the counter, her knees pulled up to her chest, waiting for three minutes to be up.

Her timer went off and Emily sobbed so suddenly that she doubled over in shock to clutch her face.

_Hormones, check_, she thought dismally.

"It'll be okay," she whispered, her voice cracking like an upset child. "Whatever it says I'll be okay."

Emily pulled herself together, scrubbing both her hands roughly up and down her face. She got to her knees and carefully picked up the test that would decide her imminent future. She covered the little hole where the lines appeared as she sat back on her butt. She held it up in front of her and removed her hand.

"No..." Emily whispered. She stared at the two ruler-straight and most definitely present red lines on the test.

She leaned her head back on the wall and sighed. "Shit," she muttered.

All of which lead to their current situation.

A discussion of the fetus._ Not a baby_, Emily thought. She wouldn't attach herself to it.

"You're not keeping it?" Dave whispered, his voice was low, scared perhaps. He raised his eyes to Emily and she could see something lost within them.

"I don't... I dunno."

"It's um... khm, your decision of course," he added.

"I know. But why do you care whatever I decide?" Emily regretted the snarky retort but she stood firm as Dave pinched his bottom lip.

"I do care."

"If you cared you would've told Crystal before I told you I was pregnant."

"I wanted to-"

"But! It's always an excuse with you, David! Did you stop to think about how _I_ felt!?"

"You aren't innocent in this. What about your boyfriend? Craig? What about him?"

"His name is Clarke and I broke it off with him after _we_ spoke about _it_. You know why? Because I care about you! And I cared about him and his feelings."

Dave let her out a heavy sigh and sat down in his office chair. Emily stayed stood, her arms folded.

She gritted her teeth before starting again, pressing her words through them.

"Why would you want to bring a child into this broken relationship?" she hissed.

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose and stared down at his desk. He didn't speak so Emily filled the silence.

"You don't want me to abort it but you're too obsessed with your own image to raise it."

Dave huffed. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? You only stayed with Krystall because she made you look good. But _me_? I'm ten years younger with a history of bad choices behind me, including many boyfriends and an abortion. Who would look better on your arm?" Emily turned her back and self consciously touched her stomach which felt harder than normal. She fluttered her eyelids to dispel the wetness inside her eyes.

"Emily."

Emily breathed deeply. She knew if she were to speak she'd start to cry. She heard the chair creak behind her and after a moment a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

_Don't forgive him you idiot._

Emily turned and found Dave's eyes.

_Don't forgive him. Don't-_

"What are we going to do?" Emily mumbled, splitting her thoughts in two. Dave grimaced and glanced behind her. After a long pause, he wet his lips and said: "I care for you, Emily. No matter what you think. You're right about a few things though. I am selfish but I don't want to be. And I'm not cut out to be a father but if that's what you want then I'll always be here for you and..." He glanced down at her stomach and smiled fondly. "And the baby. But if you get rid of it I will still be here... f-for you."

Emily stared at him. That was the most honest thing he'd ever said to her. All the whispered promises broken by the next day. The sweet talk, the lies. Sure, he was honest at work but David Rossi's personal life was rife with lies.

"I don't want an abortion," Emily said quietly. She was sure she saw Dave smile in the corner of her eyes but when she looked up his face was placid.

"Okay, if that's what you want I can turn the guest room into-"

"David no, no just... I don't want to keep it but I don't want to kill it."

Rossi frowned. He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes and Emily was too distracted with her own thoughts to notice.

"So um... what will we do?" he asked.

"Put it up for adoption. People do it a lot. It's like being a surrogate."

Dave nodded slowly.

"You won't go through this alone though," Dave added.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Dave and Emily faced so much judgment throughout her pregnancy. Krystall showed up on Dave's doorstep shouting spiteful names at Emily. Dave had insisted Emily move in with him so he could look after her. The arrangement wasn't a bad one but Sergio wasn't best pleased to be living with Mudgie.

Clarke got into contact with Emily and cleared the air. Krystall occasionally called to yell at Dave but they coped.

They didn't speak about the child growing inside Emily.

Until, of course, it made itself known.

* * *

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

Emily looked up from the small bundle in her arms.

"It's time." Dave smiled sympathetically and stepped aside for an official-looking woman. Emily nodded and smiled too. She shifted the tiny baby boy in her arms. Two weeks premature but perfect all the same.

"Okay," she mumbled.

The parents adopting their little boy had insisted Emily spent time with him before they took him home just in case she changed her mind. Dave had picked them, old friends of his who had tried for the better part of their lives to have children only to find infertility in both their genes.

Emily had insisted against it but Diana had begged her to hold her newborn son, guilty for even being there to take him from them.

So Emily held him. She hadn't given him back for two hours.

She underestimated how beautiful he'd be. She remembered people saying that they fell in love with their children as soon as they laid eyes upon them and Emily was no exception. Neither was Dave. He held the baby close to his heart, kissing his forehead and gently passing his fingers through the soft sprouts of hair pressing to the newborn's head.

Emily stroked the baby's cheek and leaned over to kiss him. The baby stirred, making sweet little sounds against his mother before she started to hand him over.

Dave took the baby with a sad look in his eyes and whispered something close to his ear. The baby was fussing when the woman took him and he started to cry as the door closed behind.

Dave and Emily watched it for a moment before Emily's face dropped into her hands and she started to cry.

Dave was quickly at her side, his hand gently caressing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"I-it's for the best," Emily whispered, lifting her tear-streaked face to look at Dave. He nodded reluctantly and pulled her head against his shoulder so she could cry some more.

He let her cry for some time and when she found the courage to rub at her eyes he pushed her hair from where it had stuck to her cheeks.

She chuckled to herself, glancing up at the bags of fluid that seemed to be keeping the pain at bay. "Thanks," she said.

"You did good."

"I'll quite happily not do that again... he... um... he was... beautiful, wasn't he?" Emily asked hesitantly, she weaved her fingers together and Dave dropped his hand on top of them.

"He was... he is. We make good children."

Emily laughed then and leaned her head back against Dave, breathing deeply and looking out at the window.

Dave rubbed her shoulder and quite suddenly and to his own shock he pressed a kiss to Emily's cheek, very close to her lips and said: "I love you."

From there Dave and Emily's lives just grew more and more complicated.

* * *

**Sorry that was a blur. I got bored. Next chapter will be more exciting. I promise.**


	2. Chapter One: Gaurdians

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**First chapter was a bit of a rush and I'm afraid to say this may also be since it covers a few months in one chapter. I will slow it down in the next chapters.**

**Please review, it really helps me and it only takes a minute.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"David!" Diana stood in the doorway, a big smile on her face. Dave smiled awkwardly, pulling his hands out of his pocket.

"Hello... um, how are you? Both?"

Diana pushed the door open and said "we're doing well, thank you. Why don't you come in, William's inside with Spencer. Come on, I've never known David Rossi to be awkward and I'm afraid you look-"

"Diana," a voice insider cut her off and she glanced back as Dave tried to smile properly.

"Let the poor man in."

Diana smirked and stepped aside from the doorway. "As I was saying," she whispered. "Stop wringing your hands, you old fool."

Dave chuckled and stepped inside. The house had a slight chill, not unpleasant but Dave wondered if his son was warm enough at night, especially since newborns slept with nothing in their crib. Dave shook his head. Not my son, he thought reluctantly.

Diana was talking to him again so Dave turned to look at her.

"Diana," he said quietly. She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I apologise," he said. "I shouldn't have come... h-he's your son... I shouldn't see him."

Diana looked sad as she pressed a palm to Dave's shoulder. "I want you to, David."

"But... I... I gave him up. I gave him to you and it's not fair that I would get to see him," Dave said quietly.

Diana shut the door with a pained smile. "David Rossi," she said through a short breath. She patted his back, giving him a small push. "You blessed William and me with a child. Your child. So, of course, you're going to have some attachment issues with him and it's the least we can do to help you."

Diana motioned to the room across from them when Dave opened his mouth to argue.

"Go," she commanded with a smirk. Dave rubbed his hands together awkwardly, looking from Diana to the dimly lit room.

"I-"

"David go! Or William and I will go and keep you here for babysitting duty."

Dave pressed his tongue to the backs of his teeth before mumbling an indistinct jumble of words and starting toward the doorway.

He paused at the threshold, peering inside. William was sat on the couch, a book in his lap. He looked up and smiled at David who could see the wary lines in the man's features.

"David, how are you? Diana hasn't been going easy on you, has she?" he asked. Dave chuckled at that, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the bassinet a little off to the side of the couch.

"Ah, you know your wife better than anyone. I'm well. Hows parenthood treating you?" Dave ran his fingers over his knuckles, feeling awfully awkward. How could he ask the man parenting his own child a question like that? Teasing one at that.

But William laughed and opened his book back up. "Wonderfully rewarding and somehow exhausting at the same time."

"He... uh... is he... bad-?"

"Oh no, not at all. I believe he is what people would call an 'easy baby.' Sleeps like clockwork... but..." William lifted himself a little off the couch to peek at the bassinet. He grinned and turned to Dave. "He's wide awake now."

Dave glanced at the bassinet where he saw something move and a tiny sound drift up from.

Diana was behind him again and she took his arm in a gentle guiding way, taking him to the bassinet.

Dave found his eyes focusing on the soft white innards of the bassinet and then slowly finding the little body inside.

The son he'd given away lay with his little legs scrunched up against him and his arms haphazardly jerking against the blanket around him. He was making snuffling noises, his tiny head trying to lift up and turn. Dave felt his heart twinge suddenly when the baby looked at him with his big baby blues.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Dave snapped out of his loved up trance and he tilted his head to Diana. He couldn't seem to find the words so he just nodded.

Diana beamed and reached down into the bassinet, carefully extracting the baby from his blanket and the soft cat that one of the boy's hands had been playing with. Dave stared at the cat with a sense of familiarity. Em gave him that, he thought suddenly. He looked at Diana who was adjusting the baby and felt his whole being filled with the utmost gratitude.

"Here you go," Diana whispered, holding the baby out to Dave. The Italian looked down at his arms and tried to arrange them quickly as Diana started to hand him the child. To Dave's relief, she helped him until the boy was nestled in his clutches, his face turned up towards Dave's, his eyes wide and curious as they watched him.

"Hey, kiddo," Dave mumbled. He rocked a little to his left to offer soothing movement but the baby just stared at him quietly, occasionally kicking his feet out. Diana hovered nearby, her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

The baby's face scrunched up a little and he grasped Dave's finger as he went to stroke the boy's cheek. Dave stared in awe at the tiny little fingers wrapped around just one of his and he stroked over them with his free thumb.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way, staring down at the little life he'd accidentally created.

"Would you like to feed him?"

Dave slowly raised his head from the baby's gaze, initially thinking of shaking his head. Instead, he nodded in the affirmative. Diana went to the kitchen while Dave carefully made his way to the couch.

William looked up from his book to watch them. "Quiet isn't he?"

"Yea..."

"He's making his hungry face so, just a heads up, he might not be quiet for long."

Dave looked down just as the baby let out a whimper, his legs kicking harder.

"Dinners coming, Spencer," William said with a laugh.

Dave chuckled himself and bounced his knees a little to distract the baby. His face screwed up again, going a little red as he wailed, stopping when Dave tickled his cheek.

Diana was back before Spencer made himself heard again. She gave Dave the heated bottle and quick instructions on how to feed the baby.

It took three tries for Dave to get the nipple of the bottle in the kid's mouth and Diana instructed him to hold it up and make sure he had most of it in his mouth.

The baby was still watching him as he started to drink the warm formula and Dave felt himself puff up proudly.

He even burped the baby before finally and with hidden reluctance, handed him back to Diana.

Dave got home around nine, his laptop bag in one hand and a bag of two donuts in the other.

He didn't mention the Reid's, twisting the truth to make it seem that he'd been writing the entire time he was gone.

"Get anything done?" Emily asked, just happy to have a donut in her hand.

Dave shrugged and fell back onto the couch.

"Writers block..." he muttered.

It wasn't the last time he went to the Reids.

* * *

Emily watched Dave quietly from the hall. She felt angry. In fact, she was seething at him for lying yet again. She thought maybe, just maybe she could live a life with him. She'd looked past his age and the affairs. They'd been doing well, even after the baby.

Yet here she was again, facing up to his lies.

She didn't realise how lost in thought she was until Rossi was staring right back at her.

"Em?"

She blinked slowly, her face remaining flat and weary. "We need to talk," she muttered. She released the doorframe and walked back into the couch, feeling around it and taking a seat.

She felt Dave's anxious presence a few moments later as he too found a seat reluctantly.

Emily let out a breath before looking up at her partner. He looked downright scared. His right eye that seemed to squint naturally was open as wide as the left as he looked back at her. Please don't ruin this, Emily thought sadly as the question waited on her lips.

"I..." Dave stopped himself. Better not admit to anything yet, he thought.

Emily didn't like his retraction and a moment after he'd attempted to speak, she blurted, "are you still seeing Krystall?"

The question knocked Dave off-kilter. He frowned thoughtfully, missing the betrayed look that crossed Emily's face.

"Because if you are," she snapped, pulling Dave's attention back toward her. "Then I'll leave now."

Rossi shook his head, standing up suddenly and holding his arms up in front of him. Emily pushed herself back in the couch. He was acting as if she was an unsub to talk down.

"No. No, I'm not, Em. I wouldn't do that to you, not ever-"

"Then where did you go!?" Emily said as Dave tried to explain.

"-I love you. It's not that."

"Then what, Dave?" Emily's voice broke and she turned her face away, her hand falling to her flat stomach. "Where do you go?"

Dave stopped moving. His eyes had fallen to the carpet and Emily kept hers on the wall.

She glanced at him briefly and she saw the immense sadness in the man's face.

"Don't make me stop..." he whispered.

"What?"

"Please... Em, I need this, I know you don't but I really do-"

"What are you talking about...?"

Dave sucked in a breath and he reached into his back pocket for his phone. Emily couldn't help but wish he'd let her buy him a new one. Stop, she thought. You're meant to be mad.

Dave approached while fiddling with the phone before turning it for Emily to see.

She stared at the dark, blurry image on the screen, shading it from the light with her palm.

There in the picture was her little boy. She knew it was him.

She looked back at Rossi whose lips were turned down pitifully.

"I'm sorry... I... I went to see him. A few times now; Diana offered. I knew you didn't want to see him after giving him up but... I-I just had to. I'm sorry."

Emily stared back at Dave and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh..." she whispered.

"I should have told you."

Emily pushed the phone away and dropped her face into her hands.

"I'm a terrible person," she said. She sniffed hard as a hand came around her shoulders. Her initial reaction was to shove it away but instead, she leaned into it and let a sob consume her.

"No... no, you're not. I should have been straight with you. No secrets, I promised and I won't keep them anymore."

Emily pressed her wet face to Dave's cheek as he kissed her gently.

She let the Italian sooth her for a few minutes as she calmed down. He apologised more than any man had for her and once she stopped crying she wondered why she had been so angry at him in the first place.

Emily lifted her head so her nose was in line with Dave's mouth.

"You should... keep seeing him," she muttered.

Dave shook his head and rubbed his cheek on hers. "No, not when it upsets you like this."

"I don't want to keep you from him. I'm just not ready. He has parents now; he doesn't need me."

"But you might need him."

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. I don't..."

She felt like laughing then. _What happened to no more lies?_ she thought.

* * *

Their relationship started to become less rocky. Emily kept her old apartment in case she needed to move back, but after a few months, they got into a rhythm. Aaron was the only member of the team who had gotten a good whiff of suspicion, but other than that their relationship was under wraps.

Until it wasn't. Until everything got blown out of the water with one phone call.

"David Rossi?"

Dave frowned and said, "yes, who's this?"

Emily, who was sat by his side, her hand occasionally brushing his leg, cocked her head to the side and Rossi felt her nails pinch into his thigh. The rest of the team seemed happy with their lunch and conversations not to listen in.

"Hello, I'm Hettie Bandershawl, I work for social services. I'm aware that you are connected to Mr. and Mrs. Reid? Sorry, William and Diana Reid?"

"I am. And they're wonderful parents... why are social services involved? Last I heard they were doing great."

Rossi exchanged a worried glance with Emily who just frowned since she wasn't aware of the growing situation.

"Oh... I wasn't sure if the police contacted you first, it seems I'm too prompt. I'm afraid to tell you that due to an accident the Reids' son has been temporarily put into our care-"

"Accident? Are they alright? Do we need to take Spencer for a while?"

Emily rode her chair closer and leaned next to Dave who was sat straighter.

Aaron was watching them now too.

"Um. Oh, I really wish the police had been in contact. From what I've been told, Mr. Rossi, both William and Diana were killed instantly."

Dave jumped up from his seat, suddenly silencing the conference room. He had his hand to his mouth, his breathing ragged as he stared past the worried faces of his team. After a few seconds of harsh panting, he started pacing, his free hand worrying his lip between his fingers.

"Are you still there, Sir?"

"Yes... y-yes," Dave whispered.

"What's wrong?" Penelope looked over nervously as Emily waved her off with a smile. She then put her hand cautiously on Dave's back. She mouthed the same question and Dave shook his head, his fingers pressing into his wet eyes.

"The Reids' seemed to have... well, you're Spencer's guardian. You and... Miss. Emily Prentiss. They have... had no other family, no other options I'm afraid."

Dave's mouth gaped open. Dead... they're really dead...

He must have whispered it because Hettie replied sympathetically.

"Spencer's in an emergency foster home, we really need for you to come... fill out paperwork so we can get him in a more secure and settled environment. We need both your presences in order to move forward."

The conference room was silent. Dave closed his eyes, something hot stinging his tear ducts.

"Dave?" Rossi glanced Aaron's way but didn't answer.

"Mr. Rossi?"

"Yes."

"Can you do that?"

Dave nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, thank you. When can we expect you? Oh, the address you need-"

"Can I call you back?"

"What... oh, yes, yes, sorry. This must be... difficult."

Dave pulled the phone from his ear and hung up before letting Emily slip it from his hand.

"What is it?" she whispered, her finger caressing Dave's cheek.

"The Reids are dead."

Emily's hand jerked away from Dave's cheek to her mouth. The rest of the team were suddenly alert.

"The boy? Your son?" Aaron asked in an anxious voice. Of course, he knew... he was probably imagining if it was Jack.

Dave pinched his nails into the bridge of his nose. "He's okay... he's... with a foster carer."

"Who?" Morgan asked. Dave turned toward Emily who was just staring at the wall, her hands covering her mouth.

"How?" Hotch asked, locking eyes with Rossi.

"It was a-a car..."

"The boy wasn't inside, right?"

"I don't know..."

Dave reached out and touched Emily's hand. "Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Is Spencer really okay?" she whispered. Dave nodded solemnly.

"He's with someone but... Em-"

"Yes."

"They named _us_ guardians."

* * *

**Updates every Thursday... hopefully!**

**Thanks for reading. See you soon for when things get heated.**


	3. Chapter Two: Un-Adopting

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters) **

**Time to get to the real story. Hopefully Spencer will make his appearance in this chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will start replying to you all now. I just needed to get more organised. So please review whether it's positives negative, suggestions. **

**It really helps motivate me to write more and it takes just a moment of your time.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Morgan said, holding his hand up to Emily who had been trying to speak. She sat back in her chair and glanced anxiously at Rossi. He was just sat smiling stupidly. The same stupid smile he'd had for days since they found out about having Spencer, between the melancholy moments where he thought of Diana and William of course.

It hadn't been a pleasant few days and they still had to go shopping. However, telling the team was first on the agenda.

"So the kid you had... the one you didn't know the dad to, he's Rossi's?"

Emily nodded as Dave sat up to protest, but Morgan carried on speaking.

"And now... you're un-adopting him?"

Dave and Aaron shed twin scowls on Morgan who just raised his hands with an innocent look on his face.

"I wouldn't phrase it as such-"

"We were named as his guardians," Emily said. "We never thought..."

"Yea," JJ finished, smiling sympathetically at Emily.

"You and Rossi?!" Morgan asked in an exasperated voice, reaching a different pitch to his typical deep tone.

"Yes," replied Emily and Dave together.

"Thats... oh Jesus..."

"Alright, Derek, you've made your point," quipped JJ. She shot Morgan a look that forced him to close his mouth. Garcia also sat with her lips pursed, her face glowing with excitement. Aaron just had a placid look on his face. Dave had hinted their relationship to him before after taking time off during Emily's maternity. He probably guessed after having to stay in rooms next to theirs during their 'meetings.'

"We thought you all ought to know," Rossi said and finally Garcia couldn't hold it in anymore and she made an excited noise.

"Oh! A baby! Another baby! Can I please get him some tiny little Nike? Oh please!"

Rossi chuckled and waved Garcia's chatter away. Emily looked horrified at the idea. It made the fact they were taking Spencer back all the more real.

She'd let the team know that the child she was pregnant with would be put up for adoption. Garcia had forced herself not to be excited or disappointed; she kept her mouth shut but now she didn't have to restrain herself since the child would be in their lives.

"Look, don't get over excited. Emily and I have agreed for now, to have a trial run. It depends on our relationship and Em's mental he-"

"David!"

"Sorry. It's overwhelming but we decided that we should follow the Reid's wishes. If it doesn't work... well we'll decide that when we get there."

There was a long silence after that. Emily was looking at her hands that lay unmoving in her lap. Dave looked dead straight into Aaron's eyes as the unit chief gave him an understanding look.

"I think you guys are soooo brave," Garcia said finally. She elongated the sentence to an eager extent but Dave just grinned at her.

Spencer was the first child he was going to get to raise. Joy was and had always been fine on her own or with her mum, she never needed him and James... he never had the chance to be the son Dave had hoped for.

Spencer was his last chance to erase his botched parenthood.

As for Emily, who was trying hard to keep her face natural, she had almost tasted motherhood before, once when she found out she was pregnant with the child she later aborted and again when she held Spencer in her arms.

She thought it was karma that she was having to pick up responsibility for one of those children she'd tried to erase.

Her and Rossi has both talked themselves out of parenthood throughout her pregnancy, they'd only ever considered the negatives.

"He's only a few months old right?"

Emily glanced at JJ and nodded. "Almost four months now..." she said, clearing her throat as she did.

Garcia twitched excitedly but she didn't say anything.

"Where's it goin'?" Morgan asked which earned him a scowl from several parties, the most intense being from Garcia.

"Spencer's not an it," Emily said.

"Well you thought he was not long ago. You kept calling him an 'it' when-"

"Stop, Derek. We were doing what we thought was best." Dave squinted angrily at Morgan while Emily folded her arms uncomfortably.

"He has a point, Dave, where is Spencer going to stay?" Aaron asked in a strangely soft tone.

"With Emily and me. She hasn't moved back into her apartment since the pregnancy and she's not going to now. My house is plenty big enough for the three of us."

The team looked sceptical but Dave kept his head high.

He gripped Emily's hand and squeezed. They could do this.

* * *

They painted the guest room a soft magnolia, Emily had indulged and purchased a wallpaper border with woodland animals on. Dave even had the wooden flooring replaced with a soft mottled cream carpet.

They were supposed to pick Spencer that Friday. Dave made it his mission to have the nursery complete by Thursday, and he spent most of Wednesday night building baby furniture while Emily read out the instructions.

Emily looked at the complete nursery reluctantly and touched the spot on her stomach where the baby used to kick inside her. She loved how enthusiastic Dave was about it all but it just made her hesitation feel worse.

Friday finally came, and after Dave bought a chair swing which Emily had protested against, they were on their way to the arranged meeting point. Dave looked back and grinned at the car seat already in place. It was facing backwards and could be detached so they could carry the baby around if he was sleeping. He'd have to have that seat for a while until he was big enough for a forward facing seat.

Dave reached out for Emily's hand as he drove and he pressed a warm kiss to his hand.

"We can do this," he said. Emily nodded but went back to gazing at the window.

They got there much sooner than Emily had hoped and before she knew it they were inside, waiting for the lady to bring in their son.

When Dave saw his son he felt his heart break a little. The boy was struggling in a woman's arms. He was screaming and kicking his little legs wildly. Dave could see the faint bruises over his skin, the cuts on his face too, one sliced through his eyebrow, another across his cheek and along the bridge of his nose. He looked like someone after a fight, but he was only three months old.

The woman turned and smiled with relief.

"You must be the guardians," she said, hurrying forward and quickly depositing Spencer in Emily's arms. Emily stared at her and then the wailing baby and she turned and gave him to Dave.

"Sorry, he's been so fussy lately. Poor little guy has no idea what's happening."

Dave rocked the baby gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead, careful not to irritate the child's sore skin. He shushed him and soon Spencer's cries tapered off into sniffles as he clutched Dave's shirt curiously.

"Let's take him home," Dave mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Spencer's head.

Emily hovered next to them nervously.

The woman was smiling sympathetically at her.

"First time? You'll get the hang of it. Oh, there's some things from the Reid's. I had them bagged and boxed for you... here, ah, here's the child carrier they used." She held up a baby carrier, much less expensive than the one Dave had bought. He could see the scratches on the surface, there was a large chunk of plastic missing and a small part of the seat had been torn.

"Uh... I think we'll use the one we got," Rossi said, motioning to the one in Emily's hand as he stared with disdain at the broken carrier.

The woman stopped smiling as she too inspected it. "Oh," she mumbled, realising that it had been the one rescued from the car wreck.

"In fact," Dave said with a quick glance over some of the things compiled from his old friends. "I think we should have all the stuff he needs."

The woman also looked at the stuff and then back at Dave. She shrugged and lifted a small drawstring bag from the floor. She held it up to Emily who quickly set down their detachable car seat to take it.

"These are some of the toys collected. I'm sure you can find more use in them than me."

Emily opened it slightly to peek inside. The Reid's hadn't exactly gone all out. There was a soft butterfly made with different fabrics for a baby to feel and rings on its tail to touch and perhaps chew at a later stage. There were some other stuffed toys and a fabric book.

Emily nodded slowly as she looked up. Dave was at that moment very carefully slotting Spencer into his car seat. The baby squirmed a little in his white onesie, looking up at Dave with of betrayed sort of look. Emily smiled at the expressive child while Dave gently pulled the straps up and around the child, tugging to make sure they were secure.

"All set?" The lady asked, she'd been watching them with a weary smile, happy to have her weekend off.

Dave lifted the carrier by its handle, staring with concern at Spencer to make sure the action didn't distress him. The baby raised one arm and his eyes fell closed.

"I think so," Emily replied after watching Dave for a moment.

The woman beamed and started forward to walk them out when her face lit up suddenly.

"Oh!" she cried, turning back and grabbing her bag. "I nearly forgot this!" From it she revealed a soft black cat, the one Emily had chosen to give her son, along with a light green blanket that Dave had gotten to wrap Spencer in. She held both items out to Dave who just stared at them.

"T-they kept them?" he mumbled.

"Yea, they were with Spencer when the car crashed and we're kept them with him ever since."

She shook the items until Emily hurried forward and took them. She turned the cat in her hands and smiled. She got it because it looked like Sergio. She wanted Spencer to have a Sergio in her life, loyal and loving (often too loving since Emily had to clean up his 'presents.')

Emily also fluffed out the blanket before leaning past Dave and arranging it over Spencer's tiny body. She tucked the edges in and left the black cat against Spencer's chest.

"Perfect," Dave said as she stood up and he placed a brief kiss on her temple.

They managed to get out of the house without anymore interference, although Emily did have to take Dave's arm to steer him since he was busy looking down at Spencer.

"David please look where you're going; there's a curb there," Emily said, forcing Dave to stop and look down at the curb.

"Sorry," Dave mumbled and he tried with sincerity to look at the car instead of the baby.

He opened the back door and slowly set the baby carrier into the seat. He checked nemerous times that it was secure while Emily went to the passenger side.

"Do you think he needs a toy... to keep him entertained?"

Emily plugged in her belt and glanced down at the bag.

"Doesn't he have his cat?"

"Yea... but what if he gets bored?"

"He's three months, he'll probably sleep," retorted Emily. She looked in the rear view mirror as Dave reached into the carrier with a smile on his face, adjusting the cat and the blanket. Emily watched him coo uncharacteristically and a small baby whine following.

"Are you tired, kiddo?" Dave whispered, rubbing the pad of her finger under Spencer's chin. The baby opened his mouth and yawned, making a sweet little noise as he squirmed into the seat. Dave beamed and straightened up. He stared at Spencer for a moment as he blinked sleepily.

"Dave!?"

Dave jolted out of the car, smacking his head on the door frame and rubbing it as he quickly shut the backdoor. "Coming, dear."

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop for now. This story is basically fluff and that's it ;) so if you want a bit of action, I'm not sure there will be any, at least not for a while.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and I'll see you soon.**


	4. Chapter three: Motherly Instincts

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Sorry, it's not Thursday, but if it helps I've been delayed because I've started new stories which I'll be releasing soon. As well as promised stories like 'Arrow through my heart.' **

**Thank you to PAGET, Jesuslover123, fishtrek, AZCatmom, Yeegaber, Zelofheda-B, sherryola, Alice, (**no, she won't be fake dying again, I promise**) ****and Daisyangel, for all your wonderful reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

**W****e'll pick up where we left off.**

* * *

Emily let Dave unclamp Spencer's car seat. She collected the other things from around her feet and hurried ahead to unlock the door, holding it open for Dave, who was trying to keep his eyes ahead of him instead of down.

Dave carefully placed the carrier on the kitchen counter and smiled at the sleeping baby.

"Poor guy, no wonder you're so tired," he whispered, pressing the red button on the straps and releasing the boy. He gently pulled the tiny arms from the straps and reached in to pull out the baby.

Emily watched from the other side of the counter, her hand halfway into the bag of baby things. She smiled when Dave put a hand protectively behind the baby's head.

They were both jolted from their calm states by the sound of clumsy paws bounding across tiles. Mudgie burst in, his whole body rocking with the force of his tail. He saw Dave and changed directions, his nails scraping on the floor. Dave turned to Emily with a frantic expression.

"Take Spencer, I'll take Mudge out," he said, hurriedly, but with care, handing Spencer over to Emily who quickly positioned her arms.

She just stared at the baby who started to squirm dangerously in Emily's flimsy hold.

"Oh crap," she muttered when Spencer opened his eyes and his mouth. She struggled to lift the boy but managed it after a moment while Dave pulled Mudgie away by his collar as he sniffed the air excitedly.

Emily held the baby out in front of her and looked him up and down. Spencer slumped in her arms and blinked back, kicking his legs slowly. "You're still cute then," Emily mumbled with a sigh. Spencer whined a little so Emily put him up to her shoulder and patted his back. He was so small and warm and Emily felt her cheek press to the back of his head.

"We should introduce them."

Emily flicked her eyes up at Dave who was stood close by with a much calmer Mudgie.

"Who?"

Dave pointed to Mudgie. "Spencer and Mudgie. Mudge needs to meet our kiddo since they're going to be living together," he said. Emily's hand tightened on the back of Spencer's neck.

"He could hurt Spencer," she said.

Dave smiled and shook his head. "This old fool? Wouldn't hurt a fly. He gets on with Sergio."

"Spencer's a baby," retorted Emily.

"I read that this is something you're meant to do. I'll hold Mudgie's collar. You just have to kneel and show Spencer to him."

Emily looked at the baby against her shoulder. He was moving a little in his sleep, his little face nudging at her top. She closed her eyes for a moment before slowly kneeling, until her knees touched the floor. Mudgie started wagging his tail harder against Rossi's leg, his bulbous eyes flicking up at his owner then back at Emily.

"Easy, boy. You have to be gentle with him, he's Il mio piccolino," said Dave as he walked toward Emily. He stopped at sniffing distance which is what Mudgie's nose was eagerly attempting. Emily pulled back a little when the wet nose tickled Spencer's cheek and he scrunched his face up. But Mudgie was also quick to back up. He sneezed, his head turned away, a sign that he knew to be careful. His nails dig into the floor as he stepped closer and sniffed Spencer again.

Dave exchanged a grin when Mudgie's tail began to thump again.

"See," Dave said. "He loves the kid!"

Emily smirked and then smiled at the gentle sniffs Mudgie was laying on her son.

That was until his tongue brushed Spencer's face and Spencer whined and pressed his face closer to Emily's top.

Emily jerked back and got to her feet. "Introductions are done," she muttered, offering the baby back to Dave who released the dog's collar and let him circle their legs.

"You or the dog?" Dave retorted, gently cradling Spencer back in his arms. Emily glowered at the older man.

She turned back toward the kitchen, patting Mudgie who was sniffing her legs with his nose to further investigate Spencer's smell.

"I'm joking."

Emily ignored Dave and reached back into the bag on the counter. She didn't get much further into the bag when Sergio hopped into her space. She sighed as he started to rub his face on her arms.

"Not now, Sergio. I'll feed you when we're done."

Sergio let out a disgruntled mewl when Emily bypassed his meat pouches. He hurried along the counter after her, purrs vibrating his body and echoing his burning need for attention.

Emily turned to put away one of the baby bottles they'd been given only to turn right into Dave who was still holding Spencer, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What now?" Emily glanced at Spencer who was squinting up at Dave, his fingers playing with one another. She looked at Dave who sidestepped toward the counter. Sergio saw him and jumped over the bag to get to him, knowing his master's mate was too soft to ignore his pleas for food.

"Introductions?" Dave asked, turning slightly so Sergio could see the baby.

Emily shook her head and went to grab Sergio. "No, no, no. Sergio will not approve."

Dave moved in front of her so she couldn't grab the cat who had sat down, his tongue poking around his lips as he stared at Spencer. The cat's ears quirked back and forth with the small sounds Spencer was making as the baby pressed his face searchingly into Dave's shirt.

"Cats are protective. She'll love Spencer."

"'He' Dave."

"Hm?"

Emily shook her head and danced around Dave to grab Sergio. "Sergio's a boy, Jesus Christ, you know that." The cat leaned out of Emily's arms and looked at the baby in Dave's. He blinked slowly and strained his head, closing his eyes as he purred with content.

"You can't say that around the bambino, Em," Dave retorted.

"Like he understands." Emily placed Sergio on the floor and the cat trotted off, forgetting about his hunger.

Dave smirked. "Kids pick up on a lot."

"Not ones that are barely three months old."

Dave chuckled to himself and leaned into Emily with a smirk on his face. "Alright, but when he starts to repeat us we should stop."

He gave her a quick. Emily smiled wearily when Dave's words sunk into her mind. Dave wanted to keep the boy...

"I'll take him to have a nap. When do we have to feed him?"

"Um..." Emily quickly pulled over the baby bag and grabbed another bottle from inside. She held it out in front of her with a foggy expression.

Dave waved her away. "We'll work it out. He'll probably tell us anyway. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you."

"Can't wait," Emily mumbled as she stared at the bottle.

* * *

Dave came back a little later while Emily was moving things around in the lounge. The bassinet, that they'd moved into their room, had left a gap and Emily was trying to fill it with the stupid swing Dave had bought, which had too many sets of screws. At least in Emily's opinion.

She heard Dave coming and dropped a random pole from the kit, collapsing onto the couch as Dave walked around it.

"I've been thinking about something," Dave said.

"What's that?"

"Well..." Dave rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I read that... women...mothers, khm." Dave sat down on the couch and smiled at Emily. She frowned when his eyes drifted down a little.

"You're acting strange, David," she said. Dave's eyes flew back to her face and he smiled awkwardly, his cheeks growing red.

"You can... you still produce milk!" he blurted.

Emily blinked at him as the implications of what he said slowly sunk in. "You want me to-"

"It's just an idea!"

"But I'm not- I'm not th-the type, Dave," Emily said.

"You could be, you just have to give it a try."

Emily raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "And how do you know I can even... _do it?_"

"You still _can_ produce milk. I read that even after... months. A-and you _did_ in the first week, you wore those pads to-"

Emily held a hand up for him to stop.

"I'm not sure," she muttered. Dave smiled sympathetically and took her hand.

"I know, and I know you're confused about how to feel, but it's motherly instincts, just having Spencer around will have caused lactation."

"Gross, please stop talking!" Emily rubbed her thumb and finger into her creased brow.

"Okay. I won't mention anything more but I got you something," Dave said, getting heavily off the couch.

"Oh, yea?" Emily replied sarcastically. Dave grinned and hurried toward the hall.

"Come on," he whispered. Emily sighed but got up and followed quietly down the hall. They went to their room which they'd been sharing for three weeks.

Emily glanced at the bassinet, just catching sight of Spencer's green blanket inside.

Dave went to the chest of draws and pulled something from it, hiding it behind his back as he smiled at Emily.

Emily looked up with a bored expression. That was until Dave pulled the thing out from behind him. "What...?"

"It's a breast pump-"

"Dave!"

Dave looked down at the pump and his smirk fell a little. Emily was smiling herself but in a 'you can't be serious' way.

"What do you... what are you thinking?" Dave asked quietly, holding the stupid contraption awkwardly. Emily rolled her eyes but before she could answer Spencer made an unhappy squeal from his bassinet. Emily went to him, pulling the boy, in his star-patterned onesie, up against her shoulder and putting a hand behind his head.

She felt his curious little fingers pinch her top and yank it in his overexcited little gestures that Emily found herself in love with. It was like he couldn't hide any emotions and he expressed them with overzealous hand movements which seemed to shock even him.

Emily smiled at the thought and glanced at Dave who had hidden the pump behind his back. She shook her head. "I'm still getting used to this," she said, motioning to Spencer who had his hands wrapped in her top. "I don't feel like doing _that_. I know you want to do the whole... shebang, but I'm... happy with this."

* * *

The day passed by much the same. Emily started getting into a better rhythm, she took Spencer from Dave easily and rocked until the boy's eyes fell shut. She woke the next morning feeling excited, despite the wails coming from Dave's side of the bed.

They found themselves on the couch that afternoon, with Spencer lay in Dave's lap, watching him curiously.

Dave had his phone in one hand as he scanned an online article. He opened his mouth and Emily prepared herself for whatever 'parenting advice' he was about to divulge.

"It says here that breastmilk is the best medicine after the baby has been ill, oh and-"

"Dave! I said last night... I'd give it a try, okay. You can get off that 'mums net blog' or whatever."

"It's 'parenting first cry' actually," Dave grumbled and Emily was tempted to grab a couch cushion and lob it at her partner's head.

Dave sat back, too engrossed to notice Emily's annoyance. "It says we should book an appointment with a specialist?" He looked up with a questioning expression and Emily sighed and leaned her head back.

"Whatever."

Dave turned off his phone and leaned down to kiss Spencer.

Emily glanced at them and smiled. She suddenly had the urge to take the boy and press kisses to his face too. Her eyes moved along and she saw the mess of the swing still on the floor.

She huffed loudly and Dave looked her way. "That swing is never going to get done."

Dave followed her gaze and shook his head.

"Here," he said, offering Spencer to her. He lifted him under his arms and the baby looked disgruntled to have the rest of his body hanging in the air. He let out a quiet wail as Emily took him and laid him in her lap.

Dave got to his knees and picked through the swing parts. While he fiddled Emily made funny faces at Spencer who was kicking his feet out eagerly. She stopped when Dave turned back.

"There's a pack of screws missing," he said.

"What? There's at least ten packs there!"

"Three actually."

"No way."

Dave laughed. "The other packs are the smaller parts, and these, they're spares, but we're missing the main ones."

Emily shifted Spencer a little and leaned toward Dave.

"What are you going to do?"

Dave shrugged, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna have to go back to the store," he said, sighing as he pulled out the instructions.

"Now?"

"If you want it done..."

Emily looked at the swing and then down at Spencer. The baby had his hands around his cat, pinching the stuffed cat's ears. Emily walked the cat up the boy's chest and put its nose against Spencer's cheek, making a kiss sound. She looked back at Dave who was waiting.

"Alright," she said. "We'll be okay here.

Dave got up, grabbed his keys and went out to get the missing screws. He was happy to do it especially since he wanted Emily to bond with Spencer. He knew she wanted to, badly, but she was stopping herself and he thought maybe he was part of the problem.

When Dave left, Emily looked at the squirming baby in her lap.

"You hungry, handsome?" she whispered. Spencer stuck his fist up to his mouth and started to suck on it. Emily laughed and carefully picked him up from his soft spot on her thighs.

"Alright," she muttered, slinging a blanket from the arm of the couch over her other shoulder and holding Spencer's head to her shoulder.

"Let's give this a go, sweetheart."

* * *

"Emily?!"

Dave looked over at the couch. It was bare save for Spencer's black cat but his blanket was gone.

"Em!"

Dave went down the hall and paused outside his bedroom door. It was pulled to, just a crack keeping him at bay.

He gently pushed the door open and peered inside. His face was lit slowly as he opened the door by a soft yellow light. His lamp had been put on the lowest setting.

On the bed sat Emily. She had her legs folded in on herself, the sheets nesting around her and the glow of the lamp creating a saintly ambiance. She looked up when Dave's shadow entered before him. She smiled softly and dropped her head down to the baby in her arms. She had him up against her chest, resting on a pillow Dave had gotten and one he thought he'd be taking back. Her arm was wrapped around the child's body, keeping him close and Dave could hear the soft little huffs of the baby. He was playing with the raised hem of Emily's shirt as she fed him.

"I thought..." Dave whispered, stopping himself when Spencer shifted, nuzzling closer to Emily. She made sure he was still latched before motioning Dave over. He obeyed like a puppy, coming up to the side of the bed as Emily gently caressed their baby's cheek. Dave looked down at his son. His eyes were opening and closing slowly, staying closed longer than a blink and opening to look up at Emily as he suckled.

"I thought I should give it a go," Emily whispered back, not looking up at Dave as her fingers moved over the baby's hairline. "He took twenty-five minutes to latch." Emily winced at the reminder and Dave placed a hand on her back.

"I shouldn't have been gone so long," Dave said as he too leaned down and stroked Spencer's cheek. The baby shut his eyes, opening one to look at Dave then at Emily as he scrunched his finger lovingly into her skin. He closed his eyes again and kept them closed.

"Tuckered out," Dave chuckled as he shuffled onto the bed. Emily felt herself leaning into him as their son continued to nurse quietly.

"He was hungry. I think we both learned a few things in the last hour," Emily said. She bent over carefully, lifting Spencer's hand and kissing the back of it. The boy made a soft sound in his sleep, latching his fist around one of her fingers.

* * *

**I love writing fluff. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Here's a few interesting facts that I used in this chapter. Dogs sneeze when you play fight to say they don't want to hurt you, often they do it for other scenarios, it's usually when they're over-excited and they like to warn us. Hence Mudgie's behaviour. Also, when cats are calm/content they blink slowly at us. It is usually a sign that they trust us too.**

**Also, before anyone starts trying to tell me Emily can't breastfeed, she can. I have researched this quite extensively, it is possible to start breastfeeding _even_ after the formula-fed child is 9 months, (that's probably the cut-off point though.) My neighbour also had to stop breastfeeding for several months but was able to do it later without a problem.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please be a babe and leave a review, I'll try and write the next one faster if y'all show your support ;)**

**It shows me that it's worth sharing this with you.**

**See you soon! **


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting the Team

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**I'm going to try to be consistent again. Which means chapters will be shorter since long chapters are becoming my downfall. I thought I published this... like a fortnight ago. Guess not.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Baby girl," Morgan called. He sat up at his desk and grabbed his bag. Garcia stopped in her tracks on her way to the elevator. "Can I catch a ride?"

Garcia raised her eyebrows and waited for Derek to sweep his bag off his desk and hurry over.

"How did you get here?"

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... my date last night gave me a ride. She also threw my bag out."

He smiled sheepishly as Penelope rolled her eyes. She looked him up and down before nodding.

"Thanks, so-"

"If you start whining about your failed date you're out," Garcia said quickly as the elevator pinged and opened. Derek chuckled as he followed her inside.

"I won't say a-"

"And I get to see the baby first," Penelope interrupted. "No exceptions."

Derek held his hands up in surrender. Garcia beamed at him, pretending not to have heard about Derek's one night stand.

* * *

"What time are the team coming?" Rossi asked.

Emily exchanged Spencer to her other side again since he'd started to whine and she went back to gently rocking him. "Penelope's coming early, she said three-thirty, so she'll probably be here by three."

Dave barked out a laugh and pulled back from the window. He turned and grinned at his partner and son cozied up in the corner of the couch.

"What about the others?" Dave sat beside Emily and leaned across her to make a face at Spencer.

Emily gave him a gentle nudge when he started to distract the boy from eating.

"JJ's bringing the boys at four, Hotch was going to pick up Jack too, so he said four-ish. And Morgan, well, he'll arrive when he arrives I guess."

Dave nodded. "You don't think it's too much for him?" he asked. Emily lifted Spencer up and gently rested him on her shoulder.

"He's not going to mind. He's going to drop back off to sleep soon anyway," she said, rubbing circles in Spencer's back as the boy fisted his eyes. Dave offered to take him from a reluctant Emily and he got up and started patting Spencer's back gently.

The boy made a high pitched squeaking sound as he tried to find warmth in Dave's neck. Dave chuckled and positioned the little head so the boy's chin was resting on his shoulder.

"You sure he's not still hungry?" Dave asked as Spencer tried to nuzzle his face into the muslin cloth on Dave's shoulder. Emily looked up as she pulled her top down.

"He wouldn't take anymore," she said. Dave didn't question her and started to pat Spencer's back. The boy squeaked a little at the motion, his tiny fingers playing in Dave's jumper.

"I'm excited for him to meet Penelope," said Emily as she straightened a couch cushion and pushed herself to her feet. She walked alongside Dave and tickled Spencer's neck as the boy tried to raise it valiantly, his lips parting to reveal toothless gums. He was trying to look up at the light which seemed to have captured the little one's attention. Emily managed to swindle his focus back by making an extravagantly happy face. Spencer's lips curled just slightly, his gums showing-proudly as he reached one pudgy hand toward Emily. She grabbed it and planted an open-mouthed kiss on the back of it. Spencer made a noise and squirmed in Dave's arms.

"Hey," said Dave with a laugh, still rubbing and patting gently. "He's supposed to be burping, don't distract him."

Emily stuck her tongue out at Dave as Spencer's excited eyes followed her. His mouth was still open and as Emily was about to take him back he burped softly.

Dave cheered and lifted Spencer to face him. The little boy stared at him for a moment as he praised him before his eyes found the light and he reached a hand up toward it.

"You and the lights," sighed Emily, trying to use her hand as a shield. Spencer looked at her and smiled.

"He's probably working out how it works cus-" and Dave brought Spencer close to his face, the baby above him, gazing down with a hazy smile at his daddy. "He's my smart bambino. You're papa's smart boy aren't you?" Emily rolled her eyes as Dave used his baby voice but she grinned when Spencer shrieked happily and reached both hands down to pat Dave's cheeks.

"Oof, Hey, lay off your old man," retorted Dave as he lowered Spencer and kissed his cheek.

Emily managed to get Dave's attention again when he had Spencer back against his shoulder, she opened her arms and looked at the baby expectantly.

Dave stepped back. "We're having fun," he said defensively.

"And Spencer needs nap time. Pass him over."

Dave sighed but gave Spencer over, making one last crazy expression at the baby who was watching him with a smile.

"Take a good look, David, he won't be smiling in a minute."

Rossi couldn't watch Emily do it alone and he followed Emily to their room. They paused for a while looking at the bassinet.

"Should we-"

"Move it?" Emily asked, glancing back at Dave. Spencer was quite happily tucked up in her arm, pacifier (which Emily had taken from Dave's bedside table) in his mouth, and his fingers moving slowly over each other.

Dave nodded.

"Yea," said Emily. "In the living room? Just... until later, so we can watch him."

"Gotcha," Dave said and he walked over to the bassinet and lifted it. Emily waited for him to take it from the room. She gazed down at Spencer, gently stroking the slightly curled tufts of hair on his head. He blinked slowly up at her, his pacifier moving up and down every few seconds and his breath coming out of his nose it noisy chuffs.

"You're going to stay with us," Emily whispered. She wondered if she meant that evening or on the grand scale of it all. It seemed a nice idea.

* * *

Emily and Dave found themselves tangled in an embrace when the doorbell rang sending them both from each other's arms. Dave turned to Emily with a smirk as she rolled her eyes and cranes her neck to check Spencer. The boy had shifted to the left and his hand was rubbing against his eye.

"Think someone might be waking up. You get the door," Emily said.

Penelope swooped in, her eyes locked on the bassinet. "Oh holy Jesus," she whispered, stopping before she got too close. Emily looked up and smiled, her hand resting in the bassinet.

"Hey, Garcia."

"H-hey... is there a baby in there and please say yes," Garcia retorted. Emily laughed softly and nodded, looking back in the bassinet.

"Just one handsome little guy whose been waiting to meet his auntie Pen," said Emily.

Garcia pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it in excitement. Emily looked back down into the bassinet and her expression went sad.

"Oh no, it's okay, handsome."

Penelope held her breath at the thin wail escaping the bassinet. Emily fitted and reached in, carefully lifting a tiny little body from the blankets. The baby clutched onto one of the blankets, a honeycomb green one that Emily cradled around him.

Garcia gaped at the baby. His eyes were wide open, a beautiful dark blue that held onto Emily as she lay him in her lap. His hands came up and rubbed a little jerkily at his splotchy face. Emily pulled one away and wiped a troublesome tear from the boy's eye. The baby had stopped wailing and he just stared at Emily, his tufts of hair sticking up wildly from where he'd rubbed his head in the blankets.

"Oh..." Penelope whispered as she looked at the tiny little boy. He started to chew his hand a little and Emily didn't try to stop him, she just gently ran her fingers down his cheeks. She looked up at Garcia and grinned.

"Come here, Pen. I think he should meet his godmother."

Garcia took a step forward but froze, flicking her head at Emily. "Godmother?" She murmured.

Emily's grin grew and she shifted Spencer so he was raised off her lap and she offered him to Garcia.

Spencer made little grumbling noises as he kicked his legs, looking for someone's warmth.

Garcia hurried to sit on the couch beside them and she cooed softly at the new angle she was looking at Spencer with.

"You want me... t-to be godmother?"

"You supported us through our decision, even when we gave Spencer up. You're always helping us and you're one of my best friends, Penelope. Of course, you're going to be my handsome boy's godmother." Emily winked and started to hand Spencer over and Garcia positioned her arms with a flustered ardour. "And I know with parents like me and Dave Spencer's gonna need a godmother like you."

Emily released Spencer and he looked at her before seeing Penelope's face and becoming fascinated by her. Garcia beamed down at him and Spencer stared at the sparkly glasses then the gem-filled necklace, his curious fingers reaching up to touch.

"Hey there, beautiful. I'm your auntie Pen. A-and." She glanced at Emily with a fond smile. "And your godmother so if you want anything come to me first."

Emily laughed at that and shook her head, leaning close to Spencer so he'd look at her. "Unless mummy and daddy say no," she said. Spencer blinked at her mock stern expression and he split into a smile, his hands clapping together. Emily gaped at him as Garcia laughed.

"That means he'll definitely have to ask me, isn't that right?" Spencer saw Penelope's necklace again and he cooed up at it.

"Already conspiring against me. My own child!"

Dave laughed as he walked into the room, shaking his head at Emily. "I know I overestimate that little guy's brain but really, Em, I don't think he understands contempt."

Emily huffed with a smile. "He won't ever need to since you'll say yes to everything even after I say no," she said and Dave grinned.

Morgan walked in behind Rossi with a somewhat shy smile.

"Is this where you're hiding him?"

Garcia looked up with a watery smile. "Derek, come look, he's so cute!"

Derek looked over her shoulder and down at the baby who was busy trying to snatch Garcia's bangle off her wrist.

"Cute kid," he said. "Pretty surprising since you two are the parents."

"Watch it," muttered Dave as he came closer himself and smiled down at Spencer. Upon seeing him Spencer gave an open-mouthed smile and pulled Penelope's hand to his mouth.

Dave chuckled and chucked Spencer under the chin. "Careful, he loves fingers. Oh, and he may not have teeth but his jaw is strong."

Spencer, oblivious to the talk going on about him, gunned Garcia's fingers, his hands clasping her's tight.

"Did you tell her?" Dave asked. Emily looked up from where she'd been folding Spencer's blanket.

"What...- oh! Yea."

"Tell her what?" Asked Derek, having to also pull his gaze away from Spencer.

"Penelope's Spencer's godmother," said Emily and Derek grinned. He slapped a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Wait t-go, baby girl!"

"And Aaron's the godfather, that's if he says yes," Dave added and Emily scowled.

"You're gonna ask him?"

"Well... yes."

"Oh." Emily shrugged. "I sort of just told Garcia she was the godmother."

Derek laughed on Garcia's behalf, the teach analyst too wrapped up in Spencer's presence. "Like she'd say no. I'm surprised she wasn't the one to tell you she was godmother."

* * *

**Next chapter the rest of the team meet Spencer.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter Five: Meeting the Team-Part Two

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters).**

**I was so excited to write this. Especially having Aaron in it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Rossi watched with a proud smile as Spencer gazed up at Morgan quietly. Morgan had the baby lay on thighs, his faint curls spread out on Morgan's knees.

Derek was making faces at Spencer, trying to get the baby to react. Every couple of faces Spencer would make a noise and his lips would turn up slightly. Morgan beamed and did it again and Spencer would then just stare blankly back at him.

Rossi stuck his head into Spencer's line of vision and he burst into a wide smile, his eyes squinting up at Dave.

Garcia watched them while she talked to Emily.

"It's so... weird to see him and you two and... I just... -"

"Can't believe it?" finished Emily, a grin on her face. She leaned back against the couch, watching as Dave leaned beside Morgan and made faces that were rewarded by happy little shrieks from Spencer.

Garcia looked at Emily with a smile and they shared a knowing look.

"He's really... he's brought out something in you both," Garcia said softly. "I like it."

Dave finally managed to swipe Spencer from Morgan's lap and he lifted him in the air so the baby could look down on him. Spencer rubbed his feet against each other as he stared down. He blinked at Dave for a moment before smiling and straining his tiny hands out in front of him so he could grab Dave's face. Dave kept him up with a smirk, knowing full well that the baby was trying to grab at his goatee.

Too distracted with the happy baby, Dave missed the sound of a car pulling up until the doorbell sounded.

Emily waved him off and headed to the door. Dave brought Spencer back to the right altitude and he reached out a chubby hand and clasped the sparse hair on Dave's face.

"Ah." Dave held back a curse as he carefully pried Spencer's fingers off his precious facial hair, with Garcia and Morgan laughing and Spencer staring at him as if he wasn't the adorable cause of Dave's agony.

"Atta boy," Morgan said when Dave finally got free.

"Don't encourage him," grumbled Dave as he batted Spencer's hands away and gave him a warning look. To his dismay, Spencer's reply was a sweet little open mouth smile.

_Damn it he's cute_, Dave thought as he settled the boy in mama-kangaroo hold.

Emily was smiling to herself at the domestic sounds she left behind. She glanced out the window before heading for the door.

She passed the coat hanger on her way where a tiny red duffle coat was hung, the tags still on the inside. She couldn't wait to put Spencer in it, along with the little blue wellies under their bed.

Emily opened the front door and quickly stepped aside. JJ and her family were on the other side.

Henry smiled shyly and glanced up at his mum who had Michael on her hip.

Will wasn't far behind them as Emily motioned them inside.

"Good timin'," said Will as he hopped up the steps and glanced back at the black car that had pulled up at that moment.

Emily strained her neck and grinned. "That'll be Hotch," she said. "You guys come on in, I'll wait for them. Hi, handsome!"

Emily waved a hand at Michael who took a moment to look at her before squirming to be let down. Emily raised her hand to give Henry a high-five.

"Is your baby here?"

"He's right through there. Wanna meet him?"

Henry nodded and grabbed JJ's hand.

Emily ushered Will inside before stepping out. She quickly wrapped her black cardigan around herself when a cold breeze hit.

Aaron stepped out of the car and waited for Jack to come around to his side.

"Hey, stranger!" Emily called as they started toward her.

Jack gave her a quick hug before going to find Henry and Aaron kissed her cheek and stepped inside graciously.

"I hope we came at the right time," he said as he shucked his coat off. "Jack was distracted by his x-box." Aaron rolled his eyes fondly at Emily as she shut the door.

She feigned dramatic dismay. "Please tell me I don't have to deal with that when Spencer's older?"

Aaron laughed. "No, Dave will have him writing his books."

Emily hurried back to the front room, pushing Aaron along as she went. She got there and found JJ cradling Spencer, with Michael patting her knee to try and get a look.

"Gentle Sweetheart, he's just a baby."

"Baby," Michael said and he reached his chubby hands out toward Spencer.

Emily glanced at Dave who was watching her with a smug smile.

"Are you Spencer's Daddy, uncle Dave?" Rossi looked down at the blonde-haired boy looking back up at him curiously.

"Yes, bambino. And Auntie Em is Spencer's mummy."

"Does that mean he's our cousin?"

"I guess it does."

Henry grinned and bounced over to his mother. "Can I hold Spencer, mummy?"

JJ looked at her son doubtfully and then at Michael who was trying to climb up beside her.

"Of course you can, kiddo," Dave said before JJ could try and deny him. Spencer was quite happy just feeling the fabric buttons on JJ's shirt, his plump pink tongue bobbed in and out as he concentrated. No-one had commented on the fading bruises on the baby, or the gashs which Dave had been applying cream and a kiss to each day.

Dave moved to the couch and helped Henry clamber up. Spencer was jolted from his game of feeling the button and he reached up at Dave who happened not to be looking at him.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, sitting Spencer up in her arms and pulling down his onesie that had gotten bunched up by his legs.

Dave winked at JJ as he carefully took the baby from her. "I'll stay close," he whispered. Spencer grumbled at being disturbed, especially since Dave hadn't instantly cuddled him. He gave a frustrated little kick as he was laid in Henry's outstretched arms. Dave made sure Henry had him safely before he took a step back. He couldn't help the wide smile that grew on his face at the sight. Henry looked down at the small baby in his arms, his eyes wide as Spencer lifted his hand to his mouth and started nuzzling at his fist.

"Baby!" Michael yelled. Having convinced his mother to pick him up after the baby was gone, Michael started climbing over JJ's lap and reaching toward Henry. JJ pulled him back and Spencer tried to turn his head to look at them, only managing a slight shift. He raised his eyes at the whining sounds from Michael before Henry stole his attention again.

"We're cousins," Henry said slowly. He waited for Spencer's eyes to find him. The baby dropped his fist, which clenched tightly at his side as he cooed back at Henry. The young boy gaped up at Dave, his expression marred with astonishment. Spencer made a gurgling sound and his fist went back to his face, but this time he attempted to stick it in his mouth.

"He's talkin' to me!"

Aaron, who had been watching from the doorway, gently nudged Jack into the room. Dave noticed them immediately and he straightened up.

"Do you think you can keep hold of him for another minute, Henry?"

Henry nodded eagerly. "I'll look after him!"

Michael was still not giving up the fight and he struggled against JJ to try and crawl across her to see the baby. "Mama, see baby!"

"Gentle, sweetheart," JJ said, putting a hand on Michael's back so he didn't lunge forward. Michael pulled himself up onto his knees and leaned over Henry.

He looked down at the baby and glanced back at his mum with a proud grin.

"Who's that, Michael?" Will asked and Michael stuck his finger close to the baby's face.

"Baby!" He said. He patted Spencer's head gently, jolting the baby a little but not upsetting him. Spencer just kept on sucking his hand, giving Michael a sideways look before looking back at Henry. Michael leaned across and gave the baby a kiss, emphasising it with a loud 'mwah.'

Spencer blinked and his nose scrunched up before he smiled behind his fist.

"He likes that!" Henry bent over and kissed the baby on the cheek and Spencer gurgled happily.

Garcia was whining with 'aw's and other coos. Dave looked at Emily who was watching the boys interact with a bright smile. They let the boys exchange soft kisses with Spencer for a few more minutes since the boy reacted happily each time.

"I think Aaron should hold him," Emily said as Rossi took their baby from Henry. Michael made an unhappy noise and reached up for Spencer who tried to turn his head to keep watching him.

Aaron raised his hand with a smile. "I'm sure there's a line and I'm at the back of it," he said but Dave just grinned and advanced on him.

"I think you might have dibs," Garcia mumbled, winking across at Emily. Aaron frowned but he still smiled.

He raised an eyebrow at Dave. "Why's that?"

"We were hoping-" Dave glanced back at Emily with a smile and she nodded; Dave turned back and offered the baby to Aaron. "Aaron, we'd love you to be Spencer's godfather."

Dave carefully placed the baby in Aaron's arms while he stared at him. Aaron glanced down at the baby and his heart melted. He adjusted his hold on Spencer to one more comfortable for them both and he smiled.

Spencer turned his head and looked at Aaron with a questioning scowl and the older man had to laugh.

"Will you?"

Aaron looked up to see Rossi's face brimming with submerged glee. Aaron grinned and nodded.

Dave clapped him on the back while Spencer nuzzled at his shirt and grumbled at the stiffness of it.

"We're gonna be the best godparents ever," said Garcia with a squeal.

"That's if you share him," Emily added, sending Penelope a pointed look.

Spencer kicked out his legs and whined as Aaron chuckled with the others.

"I can take him back if you want," offered Dave, opening his arms out to take the boy but Aaron just raised the baby onto his shoulder and settled him there, letting the boy's warm cheek brush against his neck in his search for comfort. Aaron patted Spencer's back, before slowly rubbing circles into it and Spencer practically melted against him, his curled firsts burrowing into Aaron's shirt.

"I'm not out of practice," Aaron said as his hand strayed up to Spencer's growing curls.

He glanced at Garcia, who was watching in an impatient position, and he winked. "Is this going to be a competition? I think I may have the lead."

Penelope's mouth dropped open and she made a move to stand but Aaron just stepped back and rocked Spencer more so that the boy continued to press his cheek to Aaron's warm skin. To pull the baby away would cause chaos.

Garcia shook her head, folding her arms and settling back on the couch. "Oh, it's on."

* * *

**There really isn't much of a storyline to this. It's basically just fluff. I love writing it so I hope you guys don't mind reading it.**

**Next chapters will just be fluff overload... I hope**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**See you soon.**


	7. Chapter Six: First Swim

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters) **

**So, just to let you know I'm going to be attempting to update this again at Christmas so please take the time to review, it really helps motivate these chapters. **

**Thanks for all the support.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Emily turned around from table and saw Penelope hurrying over, adjusting her bag as she drew closer. Emily smiled and peeked into the baby carrier where Spencer was lying.

The baby looked back, his expression unchanged. He clutched onto his blanket and Emily reached forward and bopped the boy's nose with his kitten.

"Look whose here, handsome," she said softly, letting Spencer's chubby fingers clutch his stuffed cat.

Penelope finally got to them and she panted for a moment before leaning over the chair that the baby carrier sat on.

"Hey, cutie. Have you been waiting with mummy?"

Spencer blinked up at Penelope then turned his gaze back to Emily.

"I'm so sorry, there were no spaces I-"

"Don't worry, Pen. The session doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. Come on, let's go get changed. And... thanks for coming with me," Emily said. She stood, pulling her bag and Spencer's diaper bag up. With her free hand she lifted the handle of the baby carrier.

Garcia made another happy face down at Spencer before adjusting her own bag and starting toward the changing rooms.

"You really don't have to thank me. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to have time with my itty bitty godson!" Garcia grinned, gushing over the baby. She was so going to be the favourite godparent; Aaron needed to work his ass off to get anywhere close.

* * *

They separated to find a changing room each, Emily went for a baby change one. She had luckily worn her swimsuit underneath her clothes and laying Spencer on the baby change table she quickly stripped off. She adjusted the skin-tight black suit before reaching down for Spencer who was trying to grab his toes.

"Whatcha doin', Spence?" Emily lifted Spencer up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Since his toes were out of reach he instead started playing with his fingers while Emily laid him back on the changing table, a pad underneath him this time.

She shimmied Spencer's sweater up over his head, making quick work of it since he always fussed about things over his face. Spencer whined, turning his head to the side. Emily tickled his tummy with one hand while folding the jumper in the other. With her hand still on Spencer she reached into his diaper bag and pried out his swimsuit.

"Mummy chose this," she said as she pulled off his pants and snapped his vest open. Emily held up the swimsuit although Spencer wouldn't care. It was a bodysuit, cutting off at the knees and above the elbows. It was designed to look like a frog in a stripy sailor top with the frog's smiling face on the hood. Spencer rubbed his feet together as Emily admired the suit.

"Yea, your auntie is going to love this."

Emily changed Spencer into a swim diaper before zipping him into the frog suit. Emily flapped the hood over and pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"How did me and Dave make you?" she mumbled. She pulled out their towels, a hooded bear one for Spencer, and scooped Spencer up, throwing her bags back onto her shoulder. Spencer squinted out from under his hood and he looked up at Emily, his mouth open as he watched her.

"Come on, let's find Pen."

She pushed out of the changing room, dodging three soaking teenagers as they raced for the best changing rooms. Emily watched as Spencer's eyes followed them.

"When you're that age you're not allowed to go running like that," cautioned Emily to an unfazed Spencer. He sat contently against Emily's hip until she turned and he tried to look at the other children over her shoulder.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you!" Garcia hurried over to Emily, her towel over her arm and her skirted swimming costume synching in her waist.

Emily smiled, looking down at Spencer as his little hands scrunched in her swimming costume. He was still looking over her shoulder, his hood nearly covering his eyes.

"Hey, froggy, are we goin' swimming?" Garcia said, putting her hands on her knees to get to Spencer's level. He looked at her with a blank expression, his fingers still curled in Emily's swimsuit. She shifted him up a bit and adjusted the bags.

"Let's get a locker."

Emily motioned to the line of lockers and Garcia winked, holding a quarter up.

"I'm on the same page. Here, I'll take your bags."

Emily gratefully allowed Penelope to slip the bags from her. She knew how badly Garcia wanted to take Spencer for a cuddle but Garcia knew this was also Spencer and mummy time.

They found a locker and jammed their stuff in while Spencer watched curiously. Emily jumped into a quick shower before going in, holding Spencer under the warm spray for a moment. Spencer jumped at the feeling and made a face up at the shower head.

"Uh oh," Garcia said, stepping out of her shower. Emily handed the baby over before he started to cry.

"See," she said, pulling water out of her hair as it continued to fall. "It's fine." Spencer blinked as Garcia wiped water out of his eyes, his bottom lip tucked in. He then stuck a chubby fist under the stream and he smiled.

"That's it!" Emily cried, hopping out of the shower and taking Spencer.

They started toward the baby pool which was mostly empty except for two couples and an instructor. Spencer reached back toward the shower, making an unhappy noise as he did.

"You'll get some more water soon, pumpkin," said Garcia. She flicked Spencer's hood up a little so he could see where they heading.

"Hi! You must be Emily, and... Penny? Am I right?"

Emily dropped their towels on a bench by the wall and smiled at the instructor in the pool.

"Yep, that's us," she said.

The instructor dropped her eyes to Spencer and said, "so this must be Spencer."

Emily raised Spencer's hand and waved it. Spencer frowned at her offending hand and he reached back to grab a handful of her swimsuit.

"If you guys wanna come in, we can start some easy exercises. It's his first time?"

Emily nodded, taking her first step into the water. Spencer looked down at the liquid lapping at his mother's feet.

"I'll get in first, Pen, will you take him?"

"Yep!"

Garcia took Spencer, prying his hand from his mother's swimsuit so he didn't pull it and reveal more than Emily wanted.

Garcia couldn't help but gaze down at the boy. His eyes were big and starting to turn the same brown as his parents, some flecks of blue still residing in them. His lips were bow shaped, excellent for his convincing little pouts. Penelope hitched Spencer up as he watched his mother step further into the pool until she was in at upper waist height. He fidgeted in Penelope's arms, pulling at her costume as he watched the water engulf Emily.

He whimpered and Penelope pressed her lips to his head, whispering soothingly.

Emily swam to the water's edge and reached up to take Spencer. The boy stretched his arms back but he quickly tried to go back to Garcia when Emily pulled his legs into the water.

He whined and wriggled in discomfort.

"Should I go slow?" Emily asked, looking to the instructor anxiously.

"You're doing fine, get him in to his waist and wait for him to figure out that he's fine."

Emily followed the instructions, speaking encouragingly to Spencer. Penelope got in and made sure Spencer didn't start crying by bobbing under the water and back up.

Eventually, Spencer forgot about the lukewarm water and he started laughing at Penelope.

"Perfect. See how calm he is? We're going to move on to splashing. Kids don't tend to like water on their face which is why we get them used to it early to show them that it doesn't hurt."

Emily glanced at Garcia who was rubbing the water from her own eyes.

"He doesn't really like things on his face," Emily said and the instructor nodded understandingly.

"Give it a try. He'll get used to it."

Emily splashed the water a little and Spencer blinked suddenly when water hit his face. He stared at his mother as she laughed.

"Give if another go," said the instructor, tapping the water by Spencer and capturing the baby's attention.

Spencer scrunched his fist in the water, frowning down at the feeling.

"Here, handsome, lets splash."

Emily took Spencer's hand under hers and slapped at the water.

She did it twice and Spencer pulled his hand away and rubbed his face, making soft sounds of disgruntlement.

The instructor smiled. "It takes a bit of getting used to."

Garcia splashed and Spencer tried to grab her hand. She beamed at the little boy.

"So clever," she said.

"Now we'll try some kicking. Can I?" The instructor held her hands out for S

pencer and Emily passed him over.

"Come on, little guy."

She held Spencer around the waist and brought him to the wall.

Spencer kicked his legs and let his arms float out in front of him. Emily turned to Penelope who was also grinning.

"So, we're going to work on Spencer's leg muscles."

The instructor turned Spencer on his back and held him to her chest. Spencer's arms flailed for a moment and he whipped his head around frantically.

"Look, there's mummy!"

"Hey, baby, are you swimming?"

Spencer turned to Emily's voice and he reached out towards her, his face scrunched up in concentration.

The instructor didn't yield. She straightened Spencer's legs and made it so his feet were flat on the wall. Spencer grunted and kicked back from it. The instructor floated away making excited gasping sounds.

"Great job!"

Penelope applauded and Spencer clapped his hands, splashing himself. He didn't react to the water though, he just smiled.

* * *

They tried a few more activities. They chased after balls, danced in a circle with the other parents and splashed some more. Emily was thankful that the instructor hadn't made her dunk Spencer. She didn't think she was ready for that, let alone Spencer.

Another mum, her daughter appearing to be around two or three, caught up with Emily and Penelope as Spencer grabbed a ball and brought the prize to his mouth.

"Wow, he's got beautiful hair," the woman said, smiling at Spencer as he gummed the blue ball, unaware of his mother's hand reaching around to steal it.

Emily looked at Spencer and his soppy curls. He was sat contently in Garcia's arms, the water coming to his chest. He pulled the ball out of his mouth and offered it to Emily with a toothless-grin.

"He had a lot of that when he was born," Emily said, remembering holding her newborn and stroking her thumb into the many tufts of hair across her son's head.

The mother looked impressed and she pulled her daughter onto her knee, seating herself on the steps next to Emily.

"Lila here had no hair for at least five months," she said with a grimace. Emily looked at the girl with her dishwater blonde hair in two pig-tails that came to an end by her chin.

"Really?"

The mother nodded. "I don't see many little ones with so much hair at that age."

Garcia looked up, holding the ball a little away from Spencer as he squeaked in effort to grab it. She looked down at Spencer's hair. It was wavy, almost straight from the water. She was going to braid it one day.

"Thanks. He probably gets it from his father. That man is too precious about his hair." Emily laughed, imagining an Italian from _Godfather_ rather than her husband. She wasn't going to let Spencer have gel in his hair until he realised that his daddy's hairstyle was not to be desired. And she would make sure Dave stayed away from his hair. She wasn't about to have a mini-David Rossi on her hands.

"I'm Gillian."

Emily looked back at the mother and smiled. "Emily. This is Penelope and that hairy little guy is Spencer."

Spencer dropped the ball and looked up at the two mother's. They both laughed at his confused expression and his little tongue poking out of his lips.

"Hiya, Spencer," Gillian said, waving at Spencer. "Say hi, Lila."

The girl looked up and grinned with a smile filled of baby-teeth.

"Hiiii!"

Spencer stared at the little girl, his tongue still stuck out and Penelope laughed and tried to push it back in.

"He's star-struck."

* * *

**My mum asked me why I was looking at pictures of baby's swimsuits... it was hard to explain.**

**Please take a moment to review, it means so much.**

**I will hopefully see you guys for Christmas.**


	8. Chapter Seven: First Christmas

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Merry Christmas**

**Only a short chapter since it's Christmas Day and I've been busy with several updates.**

**Please review.**

Emily woke up to a urgent panic growing inside her. She sat up suddenly, knocking a sleeping David Rossi who she had been leaning on.

"Mmmpf," Dave grumbled, turning to his other side.

"There's something we had to do," Emily mumbled. She sat for a moment as Dave blinked his sore eyes and turned back towards her.

"What?"

Emily looked at Dave and a sudden recognition lit up in her eyes. "It's Christmas," she said. Dave chuckled and pulled her back under the covers, kissing her cheek.

"Exactly, and this will probably be the only Christmas for the next seventeen years where we can relax."

Emily pushed him away, a fond smile on her lips. "I will never be getting up at five to open presents."

Dave closed his eyes and settled back in bed. "You say that now..."

Emily sent Dave a scowl as he chuckled. "Spencer will be taught to go back to sleep if he's ever up that early."

Dave smirked. He knew that if Spencer woke up early he would take the boy to the front room and watch old Christmas movies with his old man until Emily was ready for the day. Dave had it all planned and he was beyond excited for those Christmases.

Emily settled back into bed just as

a gurgle broke through the baby-monitor.

"Hold that thought," mumbled Dave. Emily gave him a nudge and he grumbled again.

"If you're happy with early Christmas mornings then you can do the first one."

* * *

Dave walked into the nursery and smiled at the little face looking back at him. Spencer was still lay on his back but his arms were stretched up above his head and he was peeking through the bars of his crib.

"Hey, kiddo, you're being quiet," he whispered, stepping into the glow of the nightlight as Spencer made a happy squeal. He rolled over onto his one side to get a better glimpse of Dave, the sleepsack rolling with him.

"Alright. I'll get you outta there now, hold on."

Dave pulled down the side of the crib closest to him and unzipped the sleep bag. Spencer felt it fall away and he quickly raised his arms to be lifted out. Dave obliged, bringing Spencer's stuffed cat with them.

He gave Spencer the cat to hold while he fished his blanket up and draped it over Spencer's back.

"Shall we see who visited last night?"

Spencer lay his head on Dave's shoulder, relishing in his father's warmth. Dave took it as a yes and walked down to the front room where a stocking lay for Spencer. When the boy was older they would get him a santa sack which would be stuffed full outside his door but since it was his first Christmas and he wasn't likely to remember it, they decided to go simple. It was also their first Christmas as a couple let alone a family and they were trying to ease themselves into the domesticity of it all.

The stocking was a cream colour, with green, red, and gold trim and Spencer's name in red and gold felt across the front.

Dave didn't have to wait for his perfect Christmas. Emily wanted another half-an-hour sleep since it was only six-thirty, so Dave made Spencer a bottle and sat with him on the couch, starting the first thirty minutes of _Miracle on 34th Street._

"This is a classic, bambino," Dave said as he tilted the bottle up. Spencer stared up at him before his eyes drifted to the TV as a reindeer came into view. Spencer reached a chubby fist toward it while Dave chuckled.

"Maybe we'll go see santa and his reindeers next year," Dave said, leaning down and kissing Spencer's forehead, causing the boy's eyes to flutter.

* * *

When Emily came to join them (having sent Mudgie into the spare room with a christmas bone) she grabbed Spencer's stocking and sat down on the carpet.

Dave turned the volume down on the film and followed Emily to the floor, Spencer settled across his lap.

Emily opened the biggest present and presented it to Spencer.

Spencer reached toward the gift and Emily beamed, handing over the plush dinosaur.

"I said he'd love it," muttered Dave, adjusting the baby in his arms to accommodate for the dinosaur. He helped Spencer hold it and watched the baby's wide eyes gaze back into the button ones.

Emily shook her head fondly at her boys. "I guess we can get these clothes opened while he's distracted," she said, pulling open one of the Santa gifts as Spencer ogled over the Dino.

Dave sent her a scornful look and he put his hands over Spencer's ears. Spencer looked up, his mouth open and his eyes still wide as Dave said, "they are from Santa, and they're for Spencer. _He_ doesn't know there's clothes in them."

Dave uncovered Spencer's ears and smiled down at the baby who was looking over at Emily.

"Daddy's pedantic."

"Mummy's-"

Dave paused feeling Emily's glare on him and he smiled sheepishly. "We'll let mummy open those," he added hastily.

Spencer got to open (with help) a few books, a plush blanket that he tried to roll himself in when laid on it, and many toys, both older and or his age since Dave insisted he was going to be a 'genius.'

"I think that's everything from Santa," Emily said as she pushed aside a book with a family of penguins on. She reached out and took Spencer from the blanket on the floor which he tried to pull with him.

"This is a hit," Dave said, holding up the blanket.

Emily smiled proudly. JJ had suggested the blanket on one of their shopping trips. Emily knew she'd also use the blanket herself.

She patted Spencer's back and walked over to the tree where a few presents lay still wrapped.

"Should we do his present from us?" she asked and Dave sat up from the carnage of wrapping paper.

"Yea, shall we all open it together?"

Emily smiled and nodded, settling back on the carpet with Spencer propped up in her lap. Dave reached toward the present and took a moment to smile at Emily.

"You know," he said as he lifted the present. "I still think a dog would have been a good first Christmas present."

"It would not," Emily retorted as Dave settled close to her. She smirked. "Besides, his first pet will be a cat."

Dave opened his mouth but then laughed. "No chance," he added under his breath as he slid the present over.

Emily put Spencer's hand on the present and waited for it to curl. He tore the paper a little, his eyes gazing at it in wonder. Dave took one corner while Emily took the other and they pulled off the paper.

The first thing to come out was a ceramic bauble. It had Spencer's handprint in the middle and all of their names. 'First Family Christmas,' was written across it.

Emily beamed at it and she let Spencer touch it before giving it to Dave to hang on the tree. Spencer's eyes followed him and he watched the bauble swing. Emily kissed the side of his face.

"What's this, Spencer?"

Emily redirected the baby to the bigger present and he reached his little hand forward and pressed it on the glass surface. Emily and Dave exchanged a look before peeling the rest of the paper away and revealing the present to Spencer.

The baby stared at the photo-frame. Emily watched as his eyes flitted from one person to another.

"Think he likes it?" asked Dave, teeth biting into his gum.

Spencer leaned forward against Emily's hold and put his other hand on the photo.

"Aaah," he said, grinning down at the people in the photograph.

"That's a yes."

Dave knelt close to Spencer and pointed to the woman in the photo.

"Do you know who that is, bambino?"

"Ah," Spencer said, tapping his palm on the photo again.

"This way you will remember them forever," Emily said, kissing her son again as he stared at the photo of the Reid's, his eyes happy and his smile wide. It was the photo taken at the hospital when they first recieved Spencer. Emily smiled down at the couple holding her only son.

"They gave us everything."

**Thanks for reading. **

**Sorry it's not the whole Christmas Day, but that would take me forever to write.**

**Please review and enjoy your Christmas.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Mudgie

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**I've decided to age Spencer up a little. This'll be fun.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rossi sighed as he reached down and picked up a tiny pair of pyjama bottoms. He straightened up, stretching out his back as he glanced into the living room.

"Spencey? Where did you go?" Dave called into the room, pretending not to see the flurry of movement on the other side of the couch. He heard a happy squeal and he crept around the back, sneaking up on the one-year-old before he could escape.

He caught the baby stood shakily, his stubby little arms clinging to the puffy arm of the couch. Spencer beamed at Dave letting his hands fall from the couch, causing his body to lurch backwards. Dave was too late in grabbing him and Spencer fell on his diapered behind.

The two Rossi's exchanged a look before both bursting into laughter, Spencer's high-pitched giggles and Dave's deep chuckles.

Dave reached forward, still chuckling, and scooped the boy up.

"I think we were in the middle of something," Dave said, holding the pyjamas up to Spencer's eye level in one hand with Spencer secured to his other side.

Spencer shook his head stubbornly, a frown on his little face that Dave was proud to say was like his own.

"No?"

Spencer grinned, a glint of white showing from where his teeth were starting to push through.

Dave smiled and shifted the boy a little as he started to walk back to the nursery.

"Alright, how about we make a deal. If you say Dada then you can go pyjama free!" Dave let his eyes widen as he said it and Spencer clasped his hands together and let out an excited coo. He beamed up at his father and Rossi felt his heart melt like butter.

Dave got to the nursery and sat Spencer upright on the changing table. Spencer smiled back at him, his little feet tapping against the table. Dave couldn't help but grin back even as the boy poked his tongue out and blew a raspberry. _He's pretty adorable, _he thought. Spencer pulled his tongue back and giggled, spit spotting his lips. Dave grimaced, grabbing a baby-wipe_, that's not adorable, _his mind corrected.

"Do we have a deal, bambino? No Pyjamas for 'Dada'?" Dave said hopefully and Spencer smiled as if he understood. Dave waited for a moment, holding the bottoms at arm's reach as Spencer wiggled on the spot.

After a minute, by which time Spencer was looking around in confusion (probably for Emily, Dave thought,) the older Rossi gave up with a sigh. "No? Alright, let's get these on."

Spencer's happy little face fell when Dave started to shimmy on the pyjamas. He whined loudly as Dave put him on his back and stripped off his sweatshirt.

"Oh you're vocal now are you?" Dave said as he rustled the long-sleeve pyjama top over Spencer's head. He picked up the still wailing boy and raised his hands in surrender.

"All done. See, not so bad."

Spencer looked down at his legs with a scowl before reaching out for Dave.

Rossi lifted his son into his arms and pressed him against his chest for a cuddle.

Spencer had made his first steps three weeks after his first birthday. Dave had been encouraging words much before they started mobility. Emily was content with Spencer's happy coos and babbles but Dave was keen to push his baby, to be called Dad for the first time.

Rossi looked down to see the mess Spencer had made while Dave was cleaning the kitchen. There were a few toys knocked about, pillows from his crib moved and his cat strewn in the middle of it all. Dave struggled down to his knees and grabbed Spencer's stuffed kitten from the floor, reaching for a book from the shelf as well.

When Dave stood up Spencer was looking at him with a searching expression.

"What?' mumbled Dave, knowing the baby probably didn't understand him, Spencer cooed and grabbed his stuffed cat with excited and clumsy fingers.

"Let's see if mummy's in bed yet. Maybe we can read a story to her." Dave held up the book and Spencer made an excited squeal and reached for it. "Hold on," Dave said, flicking the light off and heading to his and Emily's room.

"He's getting better at the no-pants-chase," Dave called as he pushed open their door. "Scary good," he added, his eyes landing on Emily who was stood in the corner changing.

Emily looked around from the wardrobe as she slipped on her bed sweatshirt. She smiled at the sight of her husband, dressed ready for bed, old-man slippers clinging to his toes, and of her young son, dressed just like his dad and a gummy smile on his face.

Spencer's hair was growing fast. She and Dave had agreed not to cut his hair yet, let it grow out into whatever it was going to be, until it started getting in his eyes of course. Luckily the more Spencer's hair grew the tighter his curls got. Emily brushed his hair down to his neck after bath time but it would soon spring back up into messy curls when it dried. Dave said his mother had almost exactly the same hair, tight curls wrapping around her head like slinky's, he said when straight it would drift past her hips.

As expected Spencer's eyes had settled into a deep brown, speckled with clusters of gold-leaf and a succulent honey around the pupils. He was still small, Emily could still gather him up in her arms like a newborn, but he tended to squirm a whole lot more.

Emily gave them both a smile as Dave got into bed. He put Spencer beside him, his body bracketing the baby from the side of the bed.

Dave showed her the book he'd chosen. "We haven't heard from 'Daisy-Dog for a while," he said with a smile, holding the book away from spencer who was making a grab at it.

"Anything is better than..." Emily narrowed her eyes and mouthed the name of the book Spencer had sulked for repeatedly. Dave nodded, relieved that they'd hidden the dreaded book in the bookcase in his study. He was tempted to burn the damn thing but he kept it there as a safety precaution. Use in case of toddler meltdown, he thought with a grimace.

Emily got in the other side of the bed and leaned over Spencer to press half a dozen kisses to his face. Spencer giggled hysterically and tried to grab Emily's face, retaliating with some of his own kisses.

Emily pulled away before Spencer passed out from laughing and she laid back beside her boys.

"Go on then, daddy," Emily said, looking at Spencer as she spoke. "Tell us all about Daisy Dog."

"With pleasure," said Dave, his voice smooth with lilt.

Spencer squirmed in the bed as Dave cracked open the cardboard book. Dave felt a warm weight on his chest and he looked down with a grin when he saw his son resting on him to get a better look at the illustrations.

Emily looked between them at Spencer who had his face pressed to his daddy's chest and his slowly closing eyes on the illustrations in the book. She smiled and let her hand drift to her son's head, Dave's storytelling voice lulling them all into a state of total relaxation. Emily twirled her finger in one of Spencer's soft curls before coming her hands through the rest, breaking up the curls clinging to each other.

After a short while Dave stopped talking and Emily raised her eyes to him. He winked back at her and motioned to Spencer. Emily looked down and saw her baby breathing heavily, his eyes shut and his cat tucked under his neck in his tight grip.

Emily looked back at Dave and he leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Love you," he mumbled. Suddenly the ring on Emily's finger seemed to pulse and she strained her neck to press a second, more impassioned kiss on her partner's lips.

"I love my boys."

* * *

Dave woke slowly, his eyes drifting to the empty half of his bed. His eyes shot open when Emily's voice broke his morning quiet.

"No, Spencer! Put Sergei down. Sweetie, you can't hold him like that."

Dave listened for a moment before laughing to himself. He got up, stretching out his back before shuffling into his slippers.

"Spencer!"

At that Dave hurried into the hall toward the voices. When he got to the kitchen he found Spencer sat on the outskirts of the front room, Sergei clawing at his back as spencer squeezed him. Dave knelt down, surprising a laugh as he carefully lifted Segei's claws away, successfully unattaching him from Spencer.

"Hey, let him go, Spencer. He's not a toy."

Spencer looked up innocently at Dave his hold seeming to tighten.

"Spencer." With his free hand Dave grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled it away from the cat. He easily released the cat and set him free into the front room. Sergei looked back with a disgruntled look, his tail swaying against the carpet. Spencer pulled his arm away from his dad and surged forward on all fours toward the cat. Sergei turned tail and ran out of the room before the rambunctious boy got any closer.

Dave shook his head and lifted Spencer around his waist.

Spencer grumbled and squirmed in his dad's arms.

"Caught him," said Dave as he walked into the kitchen. Emily looked up as she placed a bowl on Spencer's high-chair tray. She gave Spencer a pointed look.

"Good. He torments that cat."

"He's just playing."

"Hmm," Emily mumbled. "I'm regretting choosing that stuffed cat as his first toy."

Dave deposited Spencer in his high-chair, strapping him in expertly before turning to Emily and putting his arms around her waist.

"He doesn't mean to be so rough," he said, his mouth close to her ear. "He'll know how to treat them soon."

Emily turned, saucepan in her hand which she used to push Dave back. She grinned as Dave raised his hands in surrender. "Maybe you should let him mess with Mudgie until then."

Dave went to the cabinets, chuckling as he pulled down two plates, putting them down for Emily to lay out the eggs and sausages.

"Mudgie would take it like a champ." Dave took a seat, grinning at Emily who sat opposite him. "And he doesn't have claws."

Emily smirked, drawing her knife through her egg. She glanced at Spencer who had his fingers wrapped around one of the thin slices of toast she'd cut.

"In your mouth, kiddo. Not on the floor," said Dave reaching over and directing the toast to Spencer's mouth, making sure he took a bite small, enough to not get stuck.

They'd already had a scare like that with chicken. Dave had to fish it out of Spencer's throat after the boy had taken a bigger piece.

Spencer chewed the toast slowly, his tongue poking out after each chew. He pressed the toast to his lips and pulled a small piece off, smiling cheekily, with his mouth full, at Emily and Dave.

"Etiquette comes last," Emily said, wiping a lump of butter from Spencer's cheek.

Dave looked back down at his eggs, pushing his knife into one yolk and smiling at the orange ooze it induced.

"They keep asking after you at the office," he said before sticking half the egg in his mouth.

Emily raised her eyebrows, chewing her food more slowly. She glanced at Spencer who now had butter in his hair. "I know... I've been away a while now."

"Don't I know it."

"You work three days a week. You've only been on two cases-"

"I worked with Garcia for the others."

Spencer looked between his parents, chewing his soggy toast softly.

"I'm not putting Spencer in nursery full time," Emily said after a moments silence. Dave shook his head and reached forward

"We won't. I'll go down to two days. Spencer can go to nursery those days and when a case comes up. I'll focus on my book."

Emily looked doubtful for a moment but then she saw the genuine smile from her husband and she sighed. They both turned to look at Spencer who was tapping his greasy fingers on his tray.

"You need to get yourself out of the house," Dave said, sliding a new slither of toast under Spencer's palm. "And I need some downtime with my bambino."

Emily snorted. "That's only because you want to teach him to say 'daddy.'"

"Oh, he'll be saying Daddy long before then," retorted Dave with a grin.

"Or maybe he'll say mummy first." Emily turned to face Spencer, plastering a happy smile on her face. "Can you say 'mama!?"

Spencer clapped his hands, toast still clutched tightly in one. He showed his gums in an excited smile but he didn't say a word.

Dave smirked. "Don't play dirty."

"Oh it's on, old man. The baby will say 'mummy' first. I mean, I did birth him."

"You can't play that card. We have a deal anyway. Don't we, kiddo. You say 'daddy' and you never have to wear clothes again."

Spencer squealed as if he knew exactly what Dave was promising.

"Then I hope he never says daddy," said Emily, covering her mouth as she laughed.

They chatted lightly for several minutes, letting Spencer join in with a few stray coos that had no link to English.

Emily and Dave finished their breakfast but continued to talk while Spencer slowly munched through his now cold toast.

Mudgie plodded in slowly, feigning old age, when really the Labrador was only five. Dave watched the dog walk in and notice them and he shook his head at the lump of lard. "You're getting fat, Mudgie," he said, his tone not cruel, but Emily still shoved him a little, giving him a glare as if Dave was calling _her_ fat.

"Look at him," Dave retorted.

"He has feelings."

Dave rolled his eyes. Since they'd started a fresh with Spencer at the centre of their lives, they'd both learned about living with both a cat and a dog. So much so that Dave was rather partial to Sergei depositing himself in the older Rossi's lap and raising his head for scratches. And Emily talked to Mudgie like he was her second baby. She was most of the reason for the dog's slight weight gain, although Dave would admit Mudgie hadn't been a size zero before.

Spencer, on the other hand, hadn't known a life without the two pets and to him they were key members of the household. Sergei was good with Spencer, he took a lot of crap from the kid, like that morning, but the cat remained good natured. As for Mudgie, he and Spencer were best friends. Spencer would innocently drop food off his high chair, knowing full well Mudgie was waiting like an open bin to swallow up the forbidden goods.

Dave eyed Mudgie as the dog sat close to Spencer's high chair. Spencer heard the dog sloppily licking his drooly lips. He leaned over the side, still munching on his misshapen toast, and squealed at Mudgie. The dog's tail pounded the floor, either at the sight of Spencer or his toast.

"Eat that, Spencer. Mudgie's been fed," Dave said and Spencer straightened before leaning over more forcefully, his buttery lips smacking together before he swallowed.

Mudgie whined and tilted his head at Spencer. Spencer cooed back.

"Are you two talking?" Emily asked, her grin hidden behind her mug. Spencer pointed down at Mudgie with the hand holding the toast. Dave gave the Labrador a look and he pulled his snout away from the toast he thought was being offered.

Spencer grinned at his dad and opened his mouth.

"Muddy!"

Emily felt the coffee in her mouth drain back into her mug. She stared at her excited son before looking at Dave. Dave had both fists clenched on the table as he looked between Mudgie and Spencer, partners in crime.

"Did he-?"

"Yes, Emily."

"His first word..."

Emily thought Dave was disappointed and she smiled sympathetically and reached a hand toward him but Dave suddenly jumped from his seat. Emily and Spencer jolted, startled at the slower-moving member of their family standing up so suddenly.

Dave beamed at Emily. "His first word!" he cried.

He turned to Spencer and laughed loudly, reaching out for the boy.

"Your first word! You're speaking, bambino! You did it!"

Spencer giggled when Dave threw him up in the air, both boys missing the panic in Emily and the alertness of Mudgie who stood up to catch the baby.

The room filled with laughter and giggles as Dave danced around the room with Spencer in his arms before grabbing Emily from her seat and twirling her around with them.

When they lost their breath Dave stopped, planting a proud kiss on his son's cheek.

"You'll say Daddy next."

* * *

**I thought moving forward might be exciting. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Please review and let me know what more you'd like to see. This story has just become a cutesy little side track from my other works and I love it ;)**

**See you soon.**


End file.
